Last Christmas
by Rose Hikari
Summary: This was originally supposed to be Mizuki one-shot, but it turned into a Syuusuke One-shot instead so... Hope you like!


_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,**_

_**but the very next day, you gave it away**_

_**This year, to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

A girl sat silently on the swings in a small park. The snow was falling silently. It was here, last Christmas, when she finally told him how she felt. A single tear rolled down her face. She still hadn't forgotten what _**he**_ did to her last Christmas. He was the reason she begged her family to move. She wiped away a second tear from her face. _No. I need to forget about that._ She shook her head and headed home.

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,**_

_**but the very next day, you gave it away**_

_**This year, to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone…**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

"Megumi, where on earth have you been?!" her mother asked her.

"I was just wandering around." She said plainly. Her mother's expression softened.

"Megumi, please, please forget about that day." Her mom begged her. "It's all _**his**_fault why you're like this." Megumi didn't say a word. She silently went up to her room. _I know that. It's just… I can't forget him._ She felt as if she were going to cry again. _No. I need to be strong. After all… we're going to the same school again._ She sat down on her bed and looked at her new school uniform. Tomorrow, she was to start her first day at St.Rudolph… again. Just like last year. She decided to go to bed early in order to get ready earlier and to make sure she didn't have to see _**him**_ at all tomorrow… at least not early in the morning.

_Next day_

"Megumi! Wake up! You need to get ready for school!!" her mom yelled from downstairs. Megumi got up groggily, and reluctantly. She yawned as she went to start her morning routine. Shower, get dressed, brush hair and teeth, eat breakfast, off to school. After she took a nice warm shower, she dressed in her new uniform.

"Heh, who would have guessed that I'd be going back?" she stared at herself in the mirror as the uniform brought back memories, good and bad.

_flash back_

_"A-ano. D-Daisuki!" she said while blushing like mad. She was in a small park, finally confessing her love to a certain someone. It was Christmas eve and it was snowing. He smirked when he heard her say this._

_"Really, Megumi-chan?" he asked._

_"Hai. Daisuki…"_

_end flashback_

She shook her head and went into the bathroom to continue with her morning routine. After brushing her teeth, she grabbed her bags, put on her shoes, and ran out of the house with out breakfast. Megumi smiled as she walked the short distance to the school. "I can't wait for spring." She said as she looked at the Sakura trees. Snow was still falling, but in a way, they looked like Sakura petals themselves. She was so distracted, however, that she ran into someone. She fell onto her butt.

"Ahh, gomen!" she said, but the voice that answered back, was not one she was expecting.

"Daijoubu?" _**he**_asked. Megumi nodded her head. But there was something wrong. Did he not recognize her? Obviously she had changed, but had she changed so much that he couldn't recognize her? "Here." He held out his hand. She didn't take it and just stood up on her own.

"Thanks anyways." She said with a fake smile. She hadn't forgiven him, how could she forgive him? No girl would forgive someone like him after doing what he did.

_class starts_

"Minna! Please welcome to Year 3, class 5, Miss Kamiya, Megumi." The teacher said. Megumi stood in front of the class. Most of the students remembered her from last year. All of the ones who remembered her, stared in awe at her, for they did not recognize her. _**He **_was part of the group staring in awe. Yes, he is Mizuki Hajime, and it was all because of him that her heart was broken.

_**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me**_

As class progressed, she could feel Mizuki staring at her. She still loved him, but she also hated him. "Remember, the Christmas holidays start soon, so please, be good!" the teacher said as it was nearing the end of the day. "Free time till end of school." He said. At once, all the people that knew her last year all rushed over to her, excluding Mizuki.

"Megumi-san, is it really you?!" one girl asked.

"Hai." She said.

"Man, you've changed a whole hell of a lot!" one of the guys said.

"But, why did you leave?" another girl asked.

"F-family troubles." Megumi said quickly so that hopefully no further questions would be asked.

"What kind of family-" but the boy was cut off seeing as the bell had rang.

"Gomen! I have to go home now." Was all she said as she quickly walked out of the room, not knowing that someone was waiting for her.

_**Happy Christmas  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again**_

"Megumi, it's good to see you again." Mizuki said as he saw her coming out of the school gates. She ignored him and continued on her way. But he was persistent. He followed her.

"Mizuki-san, I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." She said not looking at him as they walked by the Sakura trees.

"Demo, you look so different, and so much more beautiful." He said with a wide smirk on his face. Mizuki then stepped in front of her making Megumi stop. "Don't you still love me? Because I know, I love you." He brought her into a tight embrace. It took all of Megumi's self control to not hug him back.

"If you love me, then why?" Megumi asked.

"Why what?" he asked her, still hugging her.

"Why did you break my heart?" tears started to fall.

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,**_

_**but the very next day, you gave it away**_

_**This year, to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

Mizuki pulled away a bit, just enough to look at her face. His smirk had died a bit. "I was stupid. After you left, I realized what a fool I'd been, letting you slip away from me like that." He leaned his face closer to hers. "But now that you're back, we can be together again." He was about to kiss her when she broke free of his grip.

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,**_

_**but the very next day, you gave it away**_

_**This year, to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

"No, we can't. I don't love you anymore. And even if I did, what's to say you won't do what you did last year?" she asked, her shoulders shaking and tears falling.

"Megumi I-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! After all you did to me, you never tried to say sorry till now!" she shouted. Mizuki was about to say something when she ran home, tears still streaming from her eyes.

_a few weeks later, day before Christmas Eve_

"Hey Megumi, there's going to be a big Christmas party! You going to go?" Sarah, her best friend, asked.

"Probably not."

"Why? Are you worried about Mizuki?"

"No."

_Yes._

"Then why not?"

"I'm not in the mood for parties."

"You're coming."

"Fine. You'll just drag me along anyway."

"Great! See you later!" Sarah ran off.

_sigh_"Why do I let her talk me into doing these things?" Megumi stood up. She and Sarah were at a mall, doing last minuet Christmas shopping. As she walked, she ran into someone. The person dropped everything that was in his hands. "Gomen." She bent down to help the guy.

"It's ok." He said and smiled at her. He had shoulder length brown hair and he was still smiling and his eyes were closed.

_He looks familiar… _she thought. "Are you sure?" she asked as she handed him the parcel that was in her hands.

"Hai."

"That's good. I'm Kamiya, Megumi."

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Well, see you around Syuusuke-san." Megumi said then walked away.

_FF to the party that night_

"MEGUMI!! C'mon! Let's go flirt!!" Sarah said enthusiastically.

"Nah, you go ahead."

"Geez, what are the chances of running into Mizuki tonight? C'mon, let's go." Sarah dragged her to where a group of boys were at.

"Noooooooo." T-T Megumi said while being dragged. Sarah stopped a little while before reaching the boys. "What's wrong, none of them your type?"

"No, _**he's**_part of the group." Sarah let go of Megumi's arm.

"Go before he see's you." Megumi didn't need telling twice. She disappeared into the crowd.

_**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**_

As Megumi wandered through the crowd, a memory came back to her. It was the day Mizuki had broke her heart.

_Flashback_

_Megumi was crying her eyes out while sitting on a bench in the same park she had confessed her love to Mizuki. Why was she crying? She had just seen Mizuki making out with another girl, after he told her he loved her as well. "Daijoubu?" someone asked. Megumi looked up, her eyes swollen and red from all the crying she was doing._

_"N-not really." She said as more and more tears streamed down her face. The boy in front of her was not much older than her, he had shoulder length brown hair, and his eyes were blue. He handed her a napkin thing and said, "What happened?" Megumi took the napkin thing and decided to tell him what had happened._

_"Y-Yesterday, I got up the courage to tell the guy I like, that I liked him, but today, when I was passing through, I-I –I saw him k-kissing another g-girl." She started to cry even more. To her surprise, the boy brought her into a tight hug._

_end flashback_

Megumi stood frozen in the middle of the floor. She had remembered where she had seen Fuji Syuusuke before. He was the boy who had comforted her in her time of need.

_**A face on a lover with a fire in her heart**_

"I-I need to find him again." She whispered. She walked throughout the room, hoping that he would be there.

_**A man undercover but you tore me apart**_

"Megumi." Mizuki walked out of nowhere. "I thought you wouldn't be coming. Let's start over again and act like last year had never happened." He said, holding his hand out.

"No."

"Nani?" he asked in surprise.

"No!" She took off again. _I want to find him. Please let him be here tonight._ She continued searching for him.

_**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**_

"Megumi-san?" a voice said from behind. Megumi turned around just to come face to face with the boy she was searching for.

"Syuusuke-san." She said. "I-I remember."

"Nani?"

"L-last year, in that park, I told you that my heart had been broken, and you comforted me." She said, thinking that he might not remember. He opened his eyes. The gentle blue orbs that she remembered looked at her.

"I remember too." He said. Megumi smiled happily. She ran up to him and embraced him tightly. He returned the gesture. After a few minuets, a hand had lifted up her face, and his lips had met hers. Megumi was a bit shocked at first, but started kissing back. Her eyes closed. Mizuki, who had been following her, saw this. His look was one of shock and sadness. He had truly loved her, but he had realized it too late.

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,**_

_**but the very next day, you gave it away**_

_**This year, to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,**_

_**but the very next day, you gave it away**_

_**This year, to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_


End file.
